Bat Demon
|identity = Public|alias = Demon of Trident The Bat The First One|marital status = Sepperated|Gender = Male|image = Generic_Placeholder.png|age = 31|DOB = June 30, 2011|occupation = Assassin Boxer (formerly)|affiliation = The Elite|Height = 6'1"|Weight = 216.05 lbs(98 kg)|Eyes = Green-Blue|Hair = Brown|status = Alive|family = Vanessa Tompkins (wife, estranged) Carly Tompkins (daughter)}} Biography Matt McLaughlin was born June 31, 2011 in Trident City, New Jersey. After his mother died of alcoholism, Matt's father became abusive and took of of his anger out on him, until he beat him instead. He he became a heavyweight boxer. Matt goes to the bar and meets a woman named Vanessa. They bond over their weird, messed up lives before starting a sexual relationship, which eventually evolves into a romantic one. A year later, Wade proposes to Vanessa one night, and she happily says yes. Almost two years later she gives birth to their daughter, Carly. One night, Matt wins his match, but happiness is short-lived when McLaughlin unexpectedly passes out. The next day, McLaughlin and his wife Vanessa go to the hospital, and he is diagnosed with terminal cancer in his liver and lungs. Though she remains by his side, McLaughlin fears more for what will happen to Vanessa than to him. Learning he had been diagnosed with cancer, McLaughlin, while trying to drink his problems away he is approached by a man who reveals himself to be James Triden. Triden offered McLaughlin the chance to join the program that would presumably cure his disease, but McLaughlin is hesitant and declines, but he takes the card that Triden gives him and leaves. Desperate to live and despite initially declining, McLaughlin later reconsiders, and made the choice to be cured for Vanessa, and leaves her alone in the middle of the night to undergo the procedure. He goes to Triden Tower. After being processed he was told to pick up a stone inside of a box and he did so. The stone's power began to rip McLaughlin's body apart, causing him unbearable pain. He than began to absorb the stone's power. Personality Bat Demon is very brutal, unforgiving, and sadistic enjoying others fear and terror, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture, causing him to be viewed as a brutal and unforgiving criminal. Having no regard to his enemies. Despite his brilliant intellect Mclaughling is shown to be a damaged, almost sociopath like. His fear and rage turned good man like him into a cruel one. This aspect of his personality ultimately allows him to be outsmarted and manipulated, by using Bat Demon's inner rage and demons against him, secretly finding ways to provoke him past the point of rational thinking. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Deviant Physiology:'Due to the molecular mutation caused by the Reality Stone. Bat Demon's natural physical limiters have been greatly reduced. However, he still has the same general anatomy weaknesses as a normal human. **'Enhanced strength:' Bat Demon can exert much greater muscle power than normal humans. ***'Super Leaps:' Bat Demon is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps. **'Super Stamina:' Bat Demon almost never grows tired if he is continuously killing. **'Super Speed:' Bat Demon can run, fly and react at incredible speeds. **'Invulnerability:' Bat Demon's body is incredibly durable. Hence, he can withstand the extreme heat of massive explosions, the extreme cold of the Arctic, an exposure to the vacuum of outer space, and falls from great heights. ***'Enhanced endurance:' Bat Demon has high immunity to blunt force trauma. Only the most dangerous and potentially fatal wounds. This allows him to be able to take more damage than a normal human. ***'Accelerated healing factor:' Bat Demon's is able to heal burn marks and projectile holes wounds heal in hours. **'Life-Force absorption:' Bat Demon converts matter to dark matter, in order to draw strength from people's life force, i.e., energy from living organisms, thereby sapping them of energy in a process that would inevitably prove fatal. **'Flight:' Bat Demon can fly due to him being able to manipulate his own gravity field. Combined with his speed, Bat Demon can fly at tremendous speeds, allowing him to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely back onto the planet's surface with ease. He can also maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as hover in one place. |-| Abilities= *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' McLaughlin is very skilled in boxing, having fought high level boxing bouts, he has also demonstrated skills in other martial arts such as throws, holds and grappling. *'Stealth:' Bat Demon is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. The Bat's stealth is so effective in fact, that people would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. The Bat's remarkable speed and almost ape-like agility allow him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from either the shadows or higher vantage points. Giving them the illusion of the Bat being a supernatural wraith-like creature. *'Intimidation:' Bat Demon commands an extremely intimidating presence, able to instill fear into the hearts of Trident City's criminals and citizens. *'Interrogation:' Bat Demon is infamously adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as torture. |-| Weaknesses= *'Anatomy Vulnerabilities:'Bat Demon has the same general anatomy weaknesses as a normal human, such as needing his tendons intact to move *'Steroids': While the drug boosted McLaughlin's endurance upon overdosing, the drug had a severely degenerative effect on his cells that would in due course kill him unless he absorbs the life force of others. *'Limited Durability:' Bat Demon, while virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma, can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. *'Beings of Equal Power': Bat Demon, when fighting beings of comparable might, is more vulnerable, as they can generate enough force to knock out, injure and even kill Bat Demon, breaking through his invulnerability without the need of sharp weapons. It does, however, still take quite a bit of effort on their part to do this though. |-| Equipment= *'Demonsuit:'While disguised as Bat Demon a tight fitting blue grey and black blue skinsuit. It is designed to look like a human body without skin, exposing muscles and tendons. The boots have individual toes. The suit also features a mask with bat ears and red eyes. Relationships Allies *James Triden **Triden Industries **Global Security Council **The Elite ***Deathwish ***The Jester Enemies Trivia Category:Deviants